


You Had it All

by NicoDiAngeloLover7



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Adrian Pucey is mentioned, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Angst, Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Angst with a Happy Ending, Blood Quill (Harry Potter), Book 5: Harry Potter and the Order of the Phoenix, Harry Potter Rare Pair Bingo: Round 2, M/M, Protective Hermione Granger, Protective Terence Higgs, Rare Pairings, Ready for tears because this made me cry, Ron is mentioned, use of unforgivables
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-31
Updated: 2020-08-01
Packaged: 2021-03-05 21:34:11
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,503
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25622200
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NicoDiAngeloLover7/pseuds/NicoDiAngeloLover7
Summary: His body was wracked with unshed tears. He knew that this was far beyond his limit and that it couldn't continue. How long would it take before they would fall?I own nothing, all rights go to its rightful owners, which including Lit and J.K. Rowling.
Relationships: Marcus Flint/Harry Potter, Terence Higgs/Harry Potter
Comments: 23
Kudos: 283
Collections: Harry Potter Rare Pair Bingo: Round Two!





	1. Last Mistake

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the Harry Potter Rare Pair Bingo based on this music prompt: My Own Worst Enemy by Lit.
> 
> "Can we forget about the things I said when I was drunk? Didn't mean to call you that. I can't remember what was said and what you threw at me. Please tell me."
> 
> I based this fanfic of those following lyrics. ALSO... Please read the end note, it is important!
> 
> ~NicoDiAngeloLover7

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> LumosLyra created this for me specifically for this fanfiction. So, all rights go to her for creating this masterpiece.
> 
> ~NicoDiAngeloLover7

****

**You Had it All - Chapter 1 (Last Mistake)**

Harry wasn't sure if he was going to wind up yelling back or crying. He was in between being furious and beyond hurt. Maybe it was both. And he wasn't sure where it all started. But he knew that this year was not his year.

His fourth year had some rough spots in them. Maybe the issues stemmed from that. He had still been dating a Slytherin at the time. A Slytherin named Marcus Flint who was only in his 6th year. They had started dating when Harry was in his third year, so he was thirteen with Marcus being fifteen.

It had been odd for everyone at first, but they got used to seeing them together.

Harry had known Marcus since he was probably a second year, maybe first. But he had gotten a full glimpse of Marcus when Malfoy had forced himself onto the team. But nothing had really happened that year. Harry did see him time to time, either passing through the halls or on the Quidditch Pitch. But nothing really happened until his third year.

It had been a match, Gryffindor versus Slytherin. Malfoy had been trying to convince everyone of his _fatal_ injury to get Slytherin out of playing. But his efforts had failed.

All Harry remembered when falling from his broom was a pair of brown eyes looking at him. That was when the story had gotten out that Marcus had seen him falling. And somehow slammed both of them into one of the side stands. There were bruises, but at least they weren't dead.

Then sometime after that, a tentative relationship started between the two. And it wound up getting stronger day by day that year. Harry had even believed that it would last. He had indeed felt like a foolish Gryffindor then.

And Harry had spoken with Marcus' other friends that were in his year. And most of them were Slytherins too. And they weren't all bad as Ron and Hermione liked to make them out to be.

Then came the trouble with his fourth year. Ron had practically abandoned him that year. And Marcus had plain out ignored him, even to the point of glaring at him. Harry didn't know what had hurt more. And when he found out the truth, Marcus had believed that he entered himself.

He wanted to be angry and throw out curses. But he didn't. All he could feel was hurt and betrayal. Though Marcus had come around earlier than Ron did. But Harry felt that was because Terence had told him to get his head out of his arse.

And that was a difference, the friends that Harry had befriended because of Marcus felt more of friends than his actually did. Unless you count Hermione, she had never left his side. And Harry couldn't be more grateful for that. And maybe Harry shouldn't have forgiven Marcus as easily as he did. He slightly regretted that. Even Ron's friendship wasn't as strong as it was. He was always doubting that it could happen again. Because it still did hurt.

But it was weird where Marcus hadn't believed him, Terence and the rest did. Marcus wasn't the one teaching him all these advanced spells and charms. It was Terence.

And there were occasions that Marcus would give a peck on his cheek. But if felt different somehow. Maybe that should have been a reminder that things were about to get worse. But Harry wanted to believe Marcus' apology. That he did really listen to the wrong people and doubt himself and Harry's relationship. But those months alone were a really painful reminder of what happened.

And for a while that pain did fade. Harry would spend time with him and watch him study. Marcus was approaching his NEWTS the following year. He had just done his OWLs the previous and he remembered how much stress he had been under. And Harry kept in mind that his OWLs were coming up this following year. Because he felt more prepared than ever, maybe that was because he was dating a Slytherin that had already taken his. And by helping Marcus study during those times, he was getting that information as well. Not to mention he had been learning more upper year material because of Terence. Marcus did as well, but there was still that gap.

And the bad feeling that Harry had been feeling had eased some, but it didn't quite disappear. So, he was constantly on edge and put blame on the tournament. He now wished he had listened to that. Because of the conversation he was having now. Or more like… screaming match.

He had just gotten back from detention with Umbridge again. He hated that woman with all his being. There had been many occasions that he hoped she died, if anyone deserved that, she did. His hatred even felt worse than what he felt for Voldemort. And he was responsible for killing his parents and living with the Dursleys.

He could feel the knife driven deeper and deeper between him and Marcus the more the year stretched on. They did have fights, but it seemed they would have them more and more often.

Sometimes it would be a critique about him not focusing on his studies. That he should have known better while in his OWLs year. Was he going to be this stupid when his NEWTS year came along?

Harry didn't say it, but that had hurt. He couldn't believe that Marcus would have said something like that. And he did do his studies, maybe it wasn't as intense as Marcus had done two years ago. Most of the information he knew because of last year and it just stuck with him. He had yelled back, and he didn't even know what he said. But he remembered storming out and going back to Gryffindor Tower. He hadn't talked to Marcus in a week for that. But it was like he didn't notice the difference.

Harry couldn't help being hurt by that. Had Marcus truly stopped caring about him?

He tried to block out those thoughts, he really did. Believing that he was just overthinking things that weren't really there. But every once and a while a thought would creep in.

But it happened more and more often until Harry finally snapped.

The line had been drawn by their last argument.

"Maybe if you weren't such a liar and demand for attention. Then you wouldn't have all those detentions?! Did you think about that!?"

"Marcus," Harry tried to cut in.

"NO! You listen to me! I'm tired of you just giving excuses that your professor is out to get you! Professor Umbridge is a Ministry Official! Have you even once thought about your actions? Of course, you haven't! When would you ever? And I already heard from Professor McGonagall that you have given her nothing but grief when she should be getting the respect she deserves!"

Harry's eyes flared; he could feel his eyes prickling with tears.

"Oh, I get it! You believe that I deserve whatever is coming to me! That anything she does, I deserved, huh?!"

"Of course, you do! Maybe for once you'll actually learn your lesson! And actually learn to act like you're supposed to!" Marcus yelled.

Harry could still feel his hand throbbing from Umbridge's last detention. It had only been several hours ago, but his stubborn nature refused to allow him to crumble. The pain was overwhelming, and he hoped that Terence still had some Murtlap Essence. He had helped him before when Marcus never would. Never believing him that a Professor and esteemed Ministry official would torture a student.

Maybe that was another sign that this was going to happen. But Harry couldn't handle it no more. He couldn't continue with this with Marcus. It hurt too much. If he didn't believe him about the quill, who knows what he would say about her using an Unforgivable.

Terence had been beyond furious when he found him that day. He saw the signs of the curse immediately.

"Fine! Then we're done. I'm not going to be with someone who refuses to look past those titles. And only believe that I am a liar and attention seeker. I thought you actually saw me. But you are just like Malfoy!"

Harry stormed out and never saw the look of surprise. Even if he did, he wouldn't have turned around anyways. He had reached his limit and could not do this. Not anymore. Maybe it should have ended long ago. But there was no changing that now. Maybe he could actually find someone that made him happy. But there was some part of him that wished for the Marcus that he fell in love with. But he was gone.

* * *

Harry cried into Hermione's shoulder when he told her. He still did like Marcus a lot but knew that he couldn't be with him anymore. His hand was already wrapped, Terence had spotted him on his way out and had followed him. Harry would have tried to look for him in his dorms. But he wanted to be as far away from Marcus as possible.

Harry didn't know it until he felt a hand on his shoulder. He was about to curse whoever it was, thinking it was Marcus.

"Easy, young lion, its just me," Terence raised two hands in surrender.

Harry's eyes flickered down to the ground. His head was tilted up when he felt another hand.

"I heard the argument and you know what I think," Terence spoke softly.

"You still think I'm right?" Harry asked.

"And I always will. You are not a liar, Harry. You never were. If Marcus hasn't realized that, its his own fault. I personally think you made the right decision."

Harry could feel the tension easing, "seems that you're the only one that realized that."

Terence snorted, "why don't I believe that? You have wizards and witches that believe you. Including myself and Granger. But we're going to treat that hand before you go anywhere."

Harry didn't protest, he had tried that in the beginning when the Slytherin demanded to see his hand. He had even resorted to stunning him in order to treat it. So, there was no point in resorting to that again.

It was once Harry's hand was wrapped, did he speak, "thank you."

Terence grinned at him, "I will always help you, Harry. Never forget that."

Harry felt his hair ruffled and a kiss on his cheek and watched as Terence walked away from him. He placed a hand on his cheek while his lips shifted into a smile. He wasn't sure what to think, maybe he should ask Hermione.

And that was were he had resorted into tears as he recounted the story to her.

Hermione had a firm arm around him as he cried into her shoulder. She let him cry it out, knowing that her best friend needed it.

Harry's rage had finally left him, so all that was left was the tears. He didn't know how long he stayed in Hermione's arms. But he was grateful for it all the same. And he knew that she was listening when he finally found his voice.

"I think you made the right decision, Harry. Do I want to curse Marcus? Of course, I do, but I know that's something you don't want. But nobody is to blame but Marcus, I hope you know that," Hermione's voice was gentle. Though she did have a knowing look in her eyes when he had mentioned Terence.

"Yeah… but that don't mean that it doesn't hurt. Thought he could have been the one for me, you know…"

"You're not alone with that, Harry. Everyone always wishes that the one that they're with is the one for them."

"Thanks Hermione, what would I do without you," Harry smiled, though his eyes were still red.

"Fail your classes and wonder how you made it in life?" she gave a cheeky grin.

Harry snorted but didn't disagree with her. But let her change the conversation and get Marcus off his mind. Though his mind did stray time from time and did raise his hand to his cheek.

* * *

Hermione kept an extra close eye on Marcus Flint after Harry cried into her arms. She didn't seem to mind Marcus as much in her third year. He genuinely seemed to care about Harry and that was all that mattered to her. Though Ron didn't like where his best friend was in a relationship with a Slytherin. Though she started to notice some things that didn't add up the following year. She resisted cursing the Slytherin for his actions her fourth year. She had already given a tongue lashing to Ron and he had been a bit scared of her for a bit. But he did try to make up for his actions.

Hermione never did believe Marcus' words to Harry. But she gave him the benefit of the doubt. Oh, how she regretted doing that and not talking to Harry about it. But she felt that it wasn't much of her business. This was Harry's relationship, not hers. But maybe she should have brought her concerns to her best friend. And for a time, she noticed things returned back to normal or as normal as they could be when Harry was forced into a tournament.

She was at the end of her rope when Harry came to her crying again and again. And she knew this wasn't his normal behavior. And she had to use other ways in order to know what was going on. She wasn't oblivious that her best friend was hurting. Maybe there were some moments she wasn't completely aware. That maybe Harry was hurting more than she told him.

But she had found out through Marcus' own friends. She knew that Harry was friends with Higgs and Pucey. And they had been more help than Marcus himself ever would. And she was not pleased. And against her better judgement, she didn't confront Marcus about it. But she had warned both Higgs and Pucey that they better keep an eye on him. She didn't trust Marcus, not anymore. And she may have forgotten to tell Harry of the slight crush one of them had.

But she did finally hit her own limit. Harry may not have noticed it yet. But Marcus was watching her best friend, even to the point of glaring at him. Maybe Marcus was feeling guilty that he had made such a horrible mistake. Or it could have been because he spent so much time in her and Higgs' company. She wouldn't know that answer until later.

* * *

"I don't care what your problem is, Flint! But you will leave Harry alone! I've seen you watching him. I don't care if you're mad because he broke up with you or what. But it stops here!"

For once she saw the Slytherin look guilty. That didn't make her any happier, if anything it pissed her off.

"I know I messed up. I just need to talk to him…"

"NO! You will not. You went too far this time! You deserve what you got! You don't even deserve Harry, not after what you put him through!" Hermione snapped.

"You think I don't know that! So, I made a few mistakes. It happens."

"It was not just a FEW mistakes." Hermione said, her eyes flashing dangerously.

"You have put Harry through hell this entire year and last year. Called him a liar on who knows how many occasions. You should have known how much he already hates his fame! And we both know that you are lying to yourself."

She drew a breath and continued, "You saw the scars on his hand, so how dare you! He was tortured by that woman and you rather believe HER over him! HOW DARE YOU! He should have dumped your arse last year for what you did. For all I care, you have disappeared from his life!" she finished with a look of contemptuous disgust.

"And yet you don't care that he spends his free time with my best friend! How is that any different?! Going to curse him too!" Marcus growled.

Hermione narrowed her eyes, "Unlike you… Higgs has fixed every screw up you had made! He never once accused Harry of being a liar and fame seeker. So, Higgs actually has my approval. And you will meet my wand if I even catching you glaring at Harry again. He is actually happy without you in his life and you are not going to mess that up!"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It actually pained me to write this because I really do love Marcus Flint's character. But a friend of mine suggested I do this ship for this music prompt. I do hope you at least enjoyed it. 
> 
> Now... this was supposed to be a one-shot... BUT...
> 
> Would you be interested in reading one more chapter? It would be based on Harry and Terence. Let me know. 
> 
> ~NicoDiAngeloLover7


	2. You Were Better

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I did NOT expect to have that many people want a chapter two. And I had been on the fence if I actually should write it or keep it a one-shot. 
> 
> Obviously you all showed me how much you loved this and so I wrote chapter 2. I honestly loved writing it to!!!! Though it did break my heart to write Marcus in such a way...
> 
> ~NicoDiAngeloLover7

**You Had it All – Chapter 2 (You Were Better)**

It was a puzzle of mixed up feelings after Harry broke up with Marcus. Part of him had felt elated about it. But another part of him did miss the Slytherin Captain. Harry did feel that he shouldn't have missed him at all. Not after everything.

Or maybe it was the good parts of their relationship that he missed. And then there was his interactions with Terence Higgs. And there had been a lot of those. And he couldn't think of one that was bad. It was like every bad moment he had with Marcus; Terence was there to fix it.

Though Hermione had to be the one to point it out to him.

"You don't think… that it'll be a repeat?"

Hermione had sat beside him.

"I can't be the one to tell you if you need to be in another relationship. Though it is not a bad idea to give it some time. I do think it was right to get away from Marcus like you did. And Terence hasn't done anything to warrant my anger. It's obvious that he cares about you. If he hadn't, he would have never treated your hand since day one. He would never have helped you last year."

Harry blushed in that reminder.

"He had to stun me."

Hermione snorted, "knowing you like I do. I am not surprised."

"Not wrong… but still," Harry mumbled.

"Okay… then let me ask you this. Who was there for you when your name came out of the goblet last year?" she asked.

"You, Terence, and Adrian."

"Who actually taught you those upper year spells?" Hermione smirked.

"Terence, but Marcus did some…" even to Harry it sounded weak.

"Explain some…"

"One or two spells."

"Exactly! And who actually helped you get past the tasks?" she pressed.

"You and Terence."

"Who actually carried you to the Hospital Wing?"

Harry blushed, "Terence…"

"And who found you after every detention with that toad?"

"Terence…"

That sentence had humbled Harry. He never expected the Slytherin to. But it was like he was there each and every time. He had thought after the first time, Terence specifically watched out for him. Though it hadn't been a good memory when Terence had found him after Umbridge cast Crucio on him. He had been beyond livid and would have carried him to the Hospital Wing if Harry hadn't begged him not to, despite his inability to walk. And so, Terence took him to the Room of Requirement where he had brewed a potion to help wear off the effects. Harry had never been so thankful to be friends with Terence than that moment. But he had never breathed a word to anyone. Not Hermione, not Ron, not Marcus, not even a professor. Though Terence had been about to march to inform Professor McGonagall and the Headmaster. Harry didn't know why he listened to him, but maybe now he had some idea.

"Now do you understand why I don't like Marcus. Yet I don't mind Higgs or Pucey?"

Harry gave her an embarrassed grin, "maybe I should have looked at this last year."

Hermione rolled her eyes at him, but she didn't touch her book that was beside her.

"That is what you have me for. Maybe it was my fault for not trying to butt in earlier. But… it was your relationship. No matter what I say, I can't do it for you. No matter how much I wish I could."

Harry smiled, "no kidding. Part of me is relieved that its over and done with. But another part I wish it did work. Or rather… that the Marcus I fell in love with was still there."

Hermione pulled Harry into a tight hug.

"Never know… maybe you'll find someone better," she grinned.

"Who… Terence?" Harry asked surprised.

"I didn't say a word, but you never know…" Hermione hinted.

Harry blinked at her. He wasn't sure what to think. Terence was definitely no Marcus and that was a good thing. And he had been there for him these past two or three years. More so than Marcus had ever been. And he was attractive, there was no denying that.

It had only been a few weeks. And Harry still didn't know what to think about when Terence had kissed him on the cheek. He was pretty sure that was a sign that Terence did like him. And he had never demanded an answer from him. Not like Marcus had back in third year or even now.

And it was these differences that Harry did appreciate. Especially the ones that Hermione literally had to point out to him. Though some of them he already knew for himself. Would it really be so bad to go out with Terence?

It still did hurt that he wasn't with Marcus anymore. But it wasn't as bad as he thought it would be. He thought his heart would be in constant pain. Was he really not so in love with him as he thought he was? And there had been times where Harry had been half expecting to be yelled at for something Marcus thought he was doing wrong. But it hadn't happened. If anything, he would say Marcus was actively avoiding him. Not that he minded much.

He didn't want another second confrontation.

But one thing he didn't do, was avoid Terence. He didn't want to give him a fake impression that he wasn't interested.

Maybe he had been interested all along, but his view had been more focused on Marcus. But at the same time, he felt he at least needed some time. But if he wasn't hanging out with Hermione and Ron. It was with Terence one way or another.

It could have been something as simple as watching him study, when he didn't have detention or lessons with Snape. And Terence had never asked for more info, on why he needed Remedial Lessons with Snape. It had been something Marcus had questioned him about and it was almost like he didn't believe him.

* * *

"Why didn't you ask about Remedial Potions?" Harry asked one day.

Terence had finished bandaging his hand and they were in the Room of Requirement.

"I didn't think it was my business unless you decided to tell me. And everyone knows that you're dead awful at Potions," he teased.

Harry swatted at him, "I've improved."

"Oh yes… I've heard there is a lot less exploded cauldrons down there. Must make detentions awfully boring to not have to scrub them. I imagine Professor Snape must be devastated."

Harry snickered at that, "Uhh… huh… real devastated I'm sure… I believe that Neville can make sure there are plenty of cauldrons to scrub while on detention with Snape."

"Not that I… uhh… mind this conversation. But you usually go back to Gryffindor Tower after Umbridge. Why here? And I know its not to study, you're already well prepared for your OWLS, even with that bitch of a toad here."

Harry laughed at the last comment before sobering, "what was the kiss on the cheek for?

"Whatever you want it to mean."

"And you're serious about it?" Harry wanted to know.

"If you're asking that I immediately want you to say yes. Then you would be wrong, Harry—" Terence started to say.

Harry started to get up before a hand stopped him.

"Please let me finish before you leave…"

Harry nodded and sat back down.

"I don't expect you to start something new after just breaking up with Marcus."

"Its been over two months, it's not that recent," Harry cut in.

Terence gave him a pointed look.

"Fine, fine. Continue."

"It is still recent. You were with him for two years. I am not expecting you to just get into a new relationship. Not even me. I do care about you, a lot actually. I want you to be sure on what you want. Am I friend to Marcus now? Not really, not since this past year. But I wasn't going to leave you on your lonesome and be defenseless. If you say yes, it needs to be on your own terms. Not because someone wants you to," Terence explained.

"But you still want me to?" Harry pushed.

"Merlin… how could I not? But I do at least know the difference when someone I care about is hurting. Now… I believe it is after curfew and I doubt that you want me to dock points," Terence commented.

Harry snorted, he doubted Terence would ever take points for him being out late. But he didn't want to wait another month or so to give Terence his answer. He knew what his answer was and didn't need to think more on it. Hermione had basically solidified his answer ever since their conversation.

He followed Terence to the near end of the room, yanked on his robes since he was still shorter than the Slytherin. There he pulled him down enough so he could meet his lips.

The good thing was that Terence didn't pull away from him. If anything, he pulled him closer.

"How is that, for being on my own terms?" Harry teased.

"Are you sure about this?" the Slytherin asked.

"Why wouldn't I want someone that actually cares about me? That believes me and don't say I'm lying. You seen me at my worst and you never ran away," Harry said.

Terence wrinkled his nose, "Slytherins don't run away."

"Neither do Gryffindors," Harry grinned before leaning in once more.

Terence was definitely no Marcus Flint, he was better. And he already knew there wasn't going to be any fights about downgrading his intelligence with passing his OWLS or his NEWTS when the time came. There wouldn't be any demands for information when he couldn't give it. And there definitely wouldn't be any times where he wouldn't believe him or called him a liar. There wouldn't be any times where he would be called a fame seeker. Because Terence actually knew how much he hated his fame. And unlike Marcus, he had stayed at his side and been there every step of the way. Just like Hermione had and that was all the difference.

And that was all the difference that really mattered.

**Author's Note:**

> It actually pained me to write this because I really do love Marcus Flint's character. But a friend of mine suggested I do this ship for this music prompt. I do hope you at least enjoyed it. 
> 
> Now... this was supposed to be a one-shot... BUT...
> 
> Would you be interested in reading one more chapter? It would be based on Harry and Terence. Let me know. 
> 
> ~NicoDiAngeloLover7


End file.
